Geodesic domes are generally constructed either of preformed triangular panels which are bolted together to form the dome or of individual structural members which are joined together during construction of the dome to form a space frame which is subsequently covered. In the space frame construction method it is necessary to connect as many as six structural members at a common point. Mitering of the individual members so that the members interfit at the common point is a costly process, requiring precise woodworking and skilled assembly. In order to simplify dome construction, a number of connectors have been proposed in the prior art. Among these are the connectors shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,186,522, McCauley; 3,486,278, Woods; 3,635,509, Birkemeier et al; 3,810,342, Scott; 3,844,074, Ahern; 3,990,195, Gunther; and 4,262,461, Johnson et al. Many of these prior art connectors require the use of a central hub member which is of relatively complex and, accordingly, expensive construction. Others of the prior art connectors are suitable only for use where the angular relationships of the structural members are precisely uniform, a condition that frequently is not present in actual construction situations.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved connector for use in space frame geodesic dome construction which is characterized by its simplicity, permitting inexpensive construction and facilitating the dome assembly.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a connector for use in space frame geodesic dome construction which is readily adaptable to accomodate variations occuring during dome construction.